


Partners

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Unrequited Love, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't mean to be so hateful towards Harry, he's just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Harry just wanted to avoid Zayn at all costs, wanted to avoid his teasing, his punch, his shoves, his brutal words. Harry didn’t understand why Zayn targeted him, but he assumed it was because of his nerdy appearance, and the fact that he’d come out about a year ago. Harry had been popular along with Zayn, had friends, girls, ‘swag’ (whatever that was), he had it all. Until a very drunken night when Zayn and Niall walked in on him shagging Louis. It had only been one time, yes, but it still shattered everything Harry knew. Harry began losing everyone, eventually curling into himself and resorting to school work, befriending a lad named Liam Payne, who was the only one who bothered to keep him company nowadays.

Harry sits in English now, attempting to put all his energy into Mr. Cowell’s lecture, trying to pay attention to the new assignment, but he couldn’t, Zayn was too distracting. Zayn sat in the corner of the room with his friends (which now included Louis, surprising, I know) whispering and smirking at Harry like a bunch of middle school girls. It frustrated Harry to no end, the fact that Louis was gay, everyone knew, but Zayn treated him like any other. It wasn’t like Harry had ever done anything to hurt Zayn, so the curly-haired boy was completely unaware of why he was being treated so badly. Harry sucked it up; nonetheless, taking every lash the older boy gave with minimal complaint.

“Harry?” Harry tore his gaze off of Zayn and to Mr. Cowell, who was standing right in front of Harry’s desk.

“Oh, uh, yes?” Harry stammered, coughing and shifting in his seat to face his intimidating teacher. Mr. Cowell looked expectant, though Harry wasn’t exactly sure why. If he had asked a question, harry had definitely missed it.

“Do you understand?” He ad. Harry nodded anyway, in no mood for a telling off from no doubt the most strict teacher he’s every been taught by. “What do you understand?” Harry coughed again, before accepting his fate.

“I-I’m not sure, sir.”

“You are to write a 3 page essay on the art of music with a partner, Mr. Styles, and because you can’t seem to stop staring at Mr. Malik, you two will pair together.” Harry’s eyes widened, opening his mouth to beg for any other partner, but Mr. Cowell cut him off. “The essay is due in two weeks, and I expect an A, Mr. Styles.” Mr. Cowell stated, stepping back and away from Harry’s desk, beginning to pair other people in the room. Harry slowly looked back at Zayn, who’s dark eyes were on him, a taunting smirk plastered on his face. Liam gently rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, almost sympathetically, making Harry’s attention shift to his best friend.

“Sorry, mate.” Liam whispered, a truly apologetic look in his deep brown eyes. Harry sighed, nodding and turning towards the front as the bell rang out, signaling the end of another class. Harry stood, running a hand through his dark curls, picking up his bag off the chair and slinging it over his shoulder, picking up his notebook only to turn around and face Zayn, standing two feet away from him.

“Hey, Harry.” Zayn said, his voice mocking and light, almost sarcastic. “Can’t wait to work with you.” Zayn took a step forward, his eyes swimming with challenge, his lips parted slightly with a disgusted façade set about his entire personality. “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out, hasn’t it?” Harry took a step back, only to hit the desk behind him, Zayn stepping forward once more. “I’ll be at your house later tonight, fag.” Zayn spoke soft, before stepping off completely and going to stand back over by Niall, who looked equally as disgusted with Harry as Zayn did, and it broke Harry down slightly. Why should he be judged by whom he likes? Isn’t it 2012, aren’t we past all the phobias and isms? Harry shook his head, taking a deep breath before following Liam out the classroom door, and down the hallway.

—

“Mom, I’m having someone over later tonight.” Anne looked up from where she was preparing dinner to see her son with his eyes cast downwards, curly hair falling slightly over his eyes, hands balled into fists.

“That’s fine, honey.” Anne said, and Harry nodded, making to move out of the room before his mother’s voice stopped him. “Are you alright?” Anne put down the knife she was using and stepped towards Harry, who turned around to face the one person he trusted, putting on a fake smile. Anne moved closer to Harry, taking his face in her hands and studying it, every line, every curve.

“Yeah, mum, I’m fine.” Harry lied, smiling his dimpled smile, hoping she’ll let it pass. She didn’t.

“Is Zayn still bothering you?” Anne whispered, and it’s like she broke Harry’s dam, the boy curling into her arms, sobs racking his entire body. Anne sighed, wrapping her arms around her son, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Oh, love, when will you let me help you? Just tell me when, and I’ll go right over to that boy’s house and tell him off, so help me God I don’t put my hands on him-”

“Mum, it’s fine,” Harry whimpered, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder despite how tall he was compared to her. “Mr. Cowell partnered me with him for a project, and we have to work together for the next 2 weeks.” Harry said, speaking into Anne’s neck.

“Well you’re having all your after school meetings here so I can monitor you.” Harry rolled his eyes, and Anne must have sensed it, because she continued. “I know that sounds like a bit much, Harry, but you can’t let him bully you. So what, you’re gay! If he was a good friend, he would have accepted you, bloody hell, if he was a decent friend he would have at least told you he wasn’t comfortable being around you anymore, instead of bullying you to no end. This isn’t right, Harry, and I don’t feel like a good mother just sitting back and watching it happen.” She pulled back to look him in his eyes. “Because it’s not fine, Harry. It’s not.” Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Harry pulled back, leaning forward to kiss Anne’s forehead before moving towards the direction of the door. “You tell me if you need me!” Anne called after Harry, turning back to the vegetable she was cutting. Harry opened the front door, revealing Zayn, looking tired and honestly like a drug addict in his black jeans, two-toned white and black shirt and hipster glasses, his hair laying flat over his forehead, taking his normal quiff’s place.

“Hey, faggot, start without me?” Zayn said, and Harry swallowed, shifting all his weight onto his other foot as he leaned against the doorframe. “Nice to see you took a break from sucking cock to actually do something with your life. Tsk, tsk, so sad you turned out a dick sucker, you could’ve been fucking pussy for miles by now.” Harry stepped back from the door, seriously tempted to just slam it in his face and take a zero, but his mother’s voice stopped him in his movements.

“Zayn Malik, what has gotten into you?” Harry froze, his eyes widening at his mother’s sudden presence. Next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him gaze locked on Zayn’s face, words flying out of her mouth like water. “You think you can come to my house and insult my baby right in front of me and think I won’t do anything about it? You must have lost your fucking mind, just because you don’t approve of Harry’s sexuality, no matter how wrong that may be, doesn’t mean you have to shove your homophobia in his face. I’m done watching him come home with black eyes and busted lips just because you can’t control your anger, Zayn, this ends now. You’re lucky I don’t fuck you up, and I would, if it weren’t illegal, don’t think I won’t be calling your mother about this-“

“Mum-“

“How close minded can you be? If you don’t get your goddamn act together, I’ll march right over to Simon’s door and demand a change of partner, because if you’re going to hurt my baby this just won’t work-“

“Mum-“

“No, Harry, let me finish. Why didn’t you just accept him, Zayn? Why couldn’t you just walk out of the room and shut the door, instead of mocking Harry about it and causing him so much emotional damage, I honestly worry about him. Do you see what you’re doing to this family? Harry won’t even open up to Gemma anymore!”

“Mum!” Harry gently pulled her inside before glancing at Zayn, who was staring at Anne with a zoned out expression on his face. “Give me a moment.” Harry closed the door, turning around to face his mother. “What was that?”

 

“Did you hear the filth that was coming out of that boy’s mouth? I won’t have it, Harry, I’m sorry, I won’t have it.” Anne said, putting her hands out in front of her as if surrendering and taking a step back, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. “Damn, that felt good.” She muttered, disappearing into the lit doorway. Harry shook his head, turning back towards the door and opening it, to find his doorstep empty.

—

The next few days were strange, Zayn didn’t acknowledge him, didn’t even look at him. Harry decided it was a better than being tortured, but it still felt weird, not having Zayn in his life, good or bad, at all. Harry watched Mr. Cowell explain the meaning of pertinacious, not like anyone cared, besides Liam, who actually looked like he was enjoying himself. Harry chuckled and turned back to his notes, thinking about the music project he’d probably have to finish my himself. Not that he was complaining, it’d probably turn out better that he was doing it solo, but he couldn’t help letting his mind wander to Zayn again, wondering why Zayn just left. It wasn’t like him to back off so easily, no matter who was challenging him. Harry shrugged it off as the bell rang, signaling the end of another day. Liam stood up and Harry followed, doing the same routine of picking up his bag and notebook as every day, looking up to find Zayn already gone.

 

—

 

“Harry, take a break from that paper and come watch The Office with me!” Anne called up to Harry, making the curly haired boy jump from where he was calmly reading over the page and half he’d written so far. “The paper can wait, you’ve got a whole ‘nother week to finish it!” Harry stared at the wall before shrugging and getting up from his seat, pulling a white t-shirt over his body and making his way down the stairs. “Oh, yay, it’s been a long time since you’ve spent time with me, come on then-“ Both bodies froze as the doorbell rang.

 

“I-I’ll get it.” Harry stammered, moving towards the door and opening it to find a much more put together Zayn standing on his porch. “Yeah?” Harry said, staring at the man in front of him, who has caused him so much pain, so much sorrow, so much hatred towards himself.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Zayn whispered, looking up to look Harry in the eye, his hazel eyes filled with shocking sincerity. “I’m really fucking sorry.” Neither was sure who moved first, but not a moment later, Zayn’s lips were on Harry’s, Harry’s arms were around Zayn’s waist, and Zayn’s arms were around Harry’s neck as the pair’s lips moved against each other in perfect harmony. Anne gasped behind Harry before putting her hand over her mouth and smiling through teary eyes with a soft ‘aww’. Eventually, the two pulled apart only to have Harry rest his forehead on Zayn’s.

 

“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28797057737/title-partners-pairing-zarry-zayn-malik-harry) and [](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/>me</a>%20on%20tumblr)


End file.
